The Puddle
by Cat Steven
Summary: After a long day of testing the Gem Drill, Peridot can't sleep and asks Lapis Lazuli to tell her a bedtime story. Lapis tells Peridot about her experience as a bartender at "The Puddle," a fancy bar that only accepted blue Gems. Along the way, she tells Peridot about how she met Blue Diamond's Pearl, cracked her gem for the first time, and how she firstly summoned her water wings.
1. Chapter 1: Story Time

**A/N:**

 **Hello, and welcome to the very first chapter of "The Puddle". Honestly you guys, if you want me to write a Fake SU episode, or any other requests (dealing with mainly SU and a little We Bare Bears) please feel free to request them in the comments below. You should never hesitate to ask me a request** **J** **. Please tell me who's episode I wrote so I can credit them properly. Also, I'm going to do something similar to GlassHawk – do the author's note, present, and flashback. I hope you guys don't mind. Enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Author's Note**

Present

 ** _Flashback_**

Chapter One: Storytime

After a long day of testing the Gem drill (for future reference), all Peridot could think about was sleep. She and a blue gem named Lapis Lazuli headed towards the barn while Steven and the other Crystal Gems warped to the temple. Lapis put on a Camp Pining Hearts DVD, the first episode Peridot watched, so it could help her fall asleep. "Good night, Peridot," Lapis said. She summoned her wings and was about to fly away, squatting on her knees, when Peridot shouted, "WAIT!" Lapis stopped, got to regular position, and removed her wings. She ran (instead of flying) towards Peridot's bed. "What's wrong?" Lapis asked. "Are you having trouble falling asleep? You are tired." "Well," Peridot said with a slight blush, "I'm having trouble falling asleep. C-can you tell me a b-bedtime s-story?" she asked, blushing even harder. She covered herself with her alien-covered sheets, hugging her plushie of the same alien.

"Of course," Lapis said. "Well, um, I'll tell you some about my history. Just sit tight and relax. It'll be a nice story." She took the sheets off of her. "I hope you enjoy it." A small blush rested on her cheeks. "It all started when…"

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of "The Puddle". I apologize for such a short chapter. The next ones will be much longer. I'm** **writing** **this at 1:42 am, lol. My brain feels like melted mush. I** **published** **this during day for me, though. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Please don't hesitate to leave a review in the comments. Anyways, I'd better get some rest. Stay tuned for chapter two tomorrow or later today!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Puddle

**A/N:**

 **Hello, and welcome back to "The Puddle". I hope you all are ready for the second chapter. I know I am, lol. Anyways onto the story ~.**

 **Author's Note**

Present

 ** _Flashback_**

Chapter Two: The Puddle

"It all started when I first visited the puddle. In Homeworld, of course. It was a large, fancy bar, made only for blue gems, such as Sapphire, Blue Diamond, and myself. It was like a luxury. When I entered, there were lots of gems from Blue Diamond's court, including myself, even.

"Some held a small grudge, some were usually miserable (like me), but most were friendly. It was sort of like sharing a hotel with blue gems. It was nice. Sapphire went there, but I don't think I actually met with her. I only saw one other Lapis Lazuli. She didn't stay for long.

"Anyways, if you were a gem newly made, or just new to the area, you were given a tour. Newly crafted gems were given a special tour. I'm pretty sure I just wasn't familiar with this base, so I received a tour. If you were lucky, you got to meet Blue Diamond and/or her Pearl. But we'll get into that later.

"There were many floors. It was like a human shelter, like this barn, but just much bigger. The floors were slick and shiny. There was a large fountain so Lapis Lazulis, such as myself, could get some water as a weapon or just to store some extra in our gem, for our wings.

"I never kept much water in my gem. I added more, so when the day came for me to firstly summon my wings, they would be large and great. But when I was younger — I was still an adult gem — I believed that day would never come. I'm great at flying now, though.

"Who toured me was a nice gem. I think she was a blue topaz — oh, yes! She was. Anyways, she gave me a tour. I had never been so inspired before — in a long time — so now you know you're one of my inspirations.

"Blue showed me the water room lastly. It was such a nice sight I just had to walk and stand on those mountains of water. I can walk on water, you know. Anyways, we got to dance around the water. I felt as elegant as Pearl. Pretty much anybody when they grow in interest in their abilities.

"I was trying to summon my wings. I tried squatting on my knees and taking off, with my giant wings flowing behind me, but as soon as I jumped off of the water platform, I fell flat on my face. It was a bit embarrassing.

"That's when I saw a hand sticking out to me from the corner of my eye. And who do you think I saw? Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl helped me up."

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. I decided to post two today :P I promise the next two chapters will be very long. The one where Lapis first summons her wings — that one will be VERY long. It will have lots of descriptive words and detail. Stay tuned for the next chapter! When Lapis first cracks her gem, it will be a little long. The next two chapters are Lapis meeting Blue Pearl and describing the war. The next chapter is Lapis cracking her gem for the first time. See you guys then.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Blue Pearl & The War

**A/N:**

 **Hello again, everyone! Here's chapter three… I hope you like it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter :D.**

 **Author's Note**

Present

 ** _Flashback_**

Chapter Three: Meeting Blue Pearl and Experiencing the War

"That's right," Lapis said as Peridot made star eyes. "Blue Pearl helped me up. 'Hello,' she said, 'I'm Blue Diamond's Pearl. Sorry if this sounds even a bit rude, but what are you?' 'I'm a Lapis Lazuli,' I said, trying not to spoil her friendly mood. 'Thank you for helping me up…' 'No, thank YOU,' Blue Pearl replied. 'Would you like to learn how to summon your weapon? Our diamond has taught me.'

"While her pale blue gem on her chest glowed, it produced a blue spear built in with a hammer. It was quite a weird weapon," Lapis said, chuckling along with Peridot. It was such a treat to tell her story. "She told me to summon my weapon I had to focus on discovering the true power and rarity of my gem. So I tried. But we'll tell more of that later…

"Blue Pearl was really nice. I got to meet Blue Diamond, my Diamond. It was just so amazing to finally meet my diamond and her servant. I was very lucky indeed. Barely anybody gets to meet their diamond — even Pink Pearl didn't do much for Pink Diamond.

"It was an amazing experience to be in The Puddle — there were so many fantastic gems and I felt like I fit in. Well, I had a blue gem, so of course I did, but I mean fit in as in have many friends. We had tried our best to stop the rebellion — but I am in the rebellion now, right?" Lapis said, chuckling. Peridot chuckled warmly. "Lazuli, I didn't know you had so many adventures in this 'Puddle' you speak of. How much fun was I missing?" "Questions later, Peridot," Lapis said, smiling warmly.

"Blue Pearl had told me many stories about trying to stop the rebellion before the war. Oh, Peridot, it was awful. I don't know if you've been there, so I will do my best to describe it to you.

"The war was a big, huge battlefield. There were shattered gems everywhere, and it was a terrible scene. Jaspers — yes, Jaspers — were poofing, and usually Jaspers don't get poofed as much. It was awful. The rebellion was fighting us hard. It made a huge change in Homeworld. I really hated it. It was a huge scene of deaths, poofs, shatters, and violence. Luckily, the rebellion won — so the diamonds were stopped. At the time I didn't like the rebellion or the Crystal Gems, as they are addressed now and recently when a Ruby and Sapphire escaped. I hated the war. I'm glad you weren't there to experience it. Blue Pearl and I had a discussion about how they had to be stopped. The diamonds did everything to try to hollow out the earth, imprison it and use it for Kindergartens. That's when they started doing mini-cluster experiments, and forcing gems to fuse. That's when all of the diamonds planted the cluster in the Earth. It was your Diamond, Yellow Diamond's idea. And I didn't think it was something big at the time, so that's why I didn't warn Steven when he first met me. It was terrible knowing how badly the Diamonds wanted to use the Earth, like a little toy. The Earth to them was a piece of stubborn dust on the shoulder. My Diamond knew it was a big deal. A very big deal. After the rebellion won, they swore to protect the Earth and all its life. I thought the Earth was just a planet Homeworld was trying to wipe off of the maps. That was mostly it.

"I remember I got so frustrated I made myself fall on my back. I heard a small crack, and when I turned to look at my gem, instead of a small crack, there was a huge crack. I had cracked my gem."

 **A/N:** **So I know I said the next two chapters will be long, but there really wasn't much to say in this one. There will probably be a lot to say in the next one, though. Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow!**


End file.
